terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
TerraDrive Universe:Simplified Ruleset
The TerraDrive Universe is a continuous, endless process — what you write could be around for centuries! Even deletions are recorded, so anything you do here remains an accessible part of the TerraDrive Universe, available for future reference. But don't be anxious! While editing, keep in mind the following things, and you will soon find yourself making effective contributions to the project. The primary objective of the TerraDrive Universe is to produce a high-quality, expansive science fiction universe for use as a free resource to everyone. However, given that there is no official structure policing the quality of articles, the TerraDrive Universe community has spawned its own rules, procedures and values, which continue to evolve. Some of these values are informal and you will learn them from observing, asking, or being told by other editors. Some are formal (and their page titles are preceded by "TDU:", like this page). While there are rules and procedures covering everything from serious, right down to fun, a few are really important. These few are mostly common sense about respecting how the TerraDrive Universe works and what it tries to do, but also reflect the accumulated experience of hundreds of TDU developers who are constantly learning and refining core values, which help us avoid or resolve conflicts over content, and which guide us in our constant effort to improve articles and expand the universe. If you follow these behaviors, you will likely be treated with kindness and respect. As you gain experience, you might learn of additional style guides, handy ways to do things etc. But don't worry too much if you don't understand at first. Someone will clean up after you, and, as time goes on, you'll learn more of the subtleties of how to be a great developer! There is no strict set of rules, instead there is a set of guidelines which you can choose to follow. You might see people do things that are plainly not in accordance with these guidelines, but which may still be well within the actual TerraDrive Universe policies. The "be gracious" guideline applies in those situations too. In many cases, well-informed and well-intentioned editors working on an article just have to sort out among themselves the most appropriate way to improve the article. Safe behaviors The intent of these guidelines is to provide a safe set of rules of thumb. Follow these behaviours, and you'll likely not get into trouble. (And adhering to these ideals may improve the prospects of aspiring administrators.) # Be bold in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a ! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to Be bold! # Be civil to other users at all times. # When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of the TerraDrive Universe and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. # Clear edit summaries and straightforward and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, elucidate on the discussion page. There are a lot of changes to watch; edit summaries simplify this. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion to be a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to Wikipedia. Even if you're convinced that they're an Evil reptilian kitten-eater from another planet, still pretend they're acting in good faith. Ninety percent of the time, you'll find that they actually are acting in good faith (and wouldn't you have looked stupid if you'd accused them of being evil). #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZsammygoo", or someone changing "4+5=9" to "4+5='30'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # Be gracious: . Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, and try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Signing. Sign on talk pages (using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit), but don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the button; it prevents cluttering up the page-history. #'Don't infringe copyright'. The TerraDrive Universe uses the Creative Commons (CC) License, Attribution 3.0. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # Ignore all rules - rules in the TerraDrive Universe are not fixed in stone. When a rule seems wrong, and it prevents you from maintaining or improving the TerraDrive Universe, ignore it.